The present invention relates to devices for transferring organometallic compounds from a container of such compounds to a deposition system. In particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved closure member which includes an in-head delivery system with removable valves for a cylinder containing such compounds which enables the reuse and shipment of the device after refilling.